1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control circuit for an inverter, and is directed more particularly to a control circuit for an inverter in which a switch with large capacitance provided between a DC voltage source and a transistor for forming the inverter in the prior art can be omitted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, when an inverter is made ON and OFF, a relay switch is connected to a series circuit consisting of a DC voltage source and a transistor for forming the inverter and is made ON and OFF in accordance with the operation of the DC voltage source. When a load to the inverter is large, the relay must have large capacity. In this case, electric power consumed in the relay increases exceeding a negligible value, so that the efficiency is lowered. Further, the prior art control circuit for the inverter is expensive.
In the case of an ordinary self-excited inverter, a starting circuit using a transistor is required. Therefore, it is desired that a control circuit for making the inverter OFF is not so complicated in construction. In the art, a control circuit for an inverter simple in construction and low in price is not proposed.